Quem sou eu?
by Saa-san
Summary: Só sei uma coisa... Eu não sou Furude Rika.


_Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni não é meu, mas eu sou do Akasaka s2_

_Capítulo com spoilers até Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Rei, mas que retrata apenas a história do original._

* * *

_Sim, isso mesmo. Eu não sou Furude Rika. Eu sou o cadáver mental da primeira Rika._

Eu não conseguia. Não conseguia sobreviver. Não sabia nada... Não sabia como morria. Não sabia porque morria. Não sabia por quem morria. Não sabia, ... Não sabia. Eu continuava morrendo. Tentei sobreviver, contando tudo para o Akasaka. Fiz isso em todos os mundos, mas não funcionava. Eu só tinha uma pista, a Síndrome de Hinamizawa. Mas, mesmo assim... Por que alguém iria querer matar uma vila inteira? Por causa da represa? O projeto havia sido abandonado, não? E se não fosse isso, então qual era o motivo? Por que um genocídio como aquele? Por que, ... Por quê? Desisti, voltei a tentar, desisti de novo. Eu ia ganhando mais experiência, então poderia sobreviver. Não é? Mas eu vivera cem anos, e ainda não tinha nenhuma pista. Eu deveria desistir? No meio de tantas mortes com anestesia, algumas foram atrozes. Fui torturada até a morte, acabei com minha garganta usando uma faca para isso não se repetir. Eu quis, do fundo do meu coração, sobreviver. Mas querer não é poder, nunca foi. Então continuei morrendo. Eternamente. Uma morte infinita, misturada com uma vida infinita, um sofrimento infinito. Pensei em desistir de vez, em pedir para a Hanyuu parar de me transportar para outros mundos. Mas desistir seria covardia. Não, não era isso. Eu estava com medo... Medo de uma morte que não mudava, não viraria outra, não acabasse. Uma morte irregressível... Mas também era uma morte eterna a que eu vivia, não era? Uma morte regressível, mas infinita porque não deixava de existir, ao invés de uma morte irregressível, e infinita porque não acabaria. Mesmo as duas sendo um sofrimento eterno, qual delas era a melhor, ou então a menos pior? Eu não sabia, então preferia continuar com essa morte, continuar com uma escolha. Mas... Se essa morte é, realmente, uma morte infinita... Eu não estou viva, certo? Eu não sou Furude Rika... Eu não sou humana... Eu não sou um cadáver, pois meu corpo ainda se mexe, mas e minha alma? O que acontece quando eu acordo em um novo mundo? Não haveria uma outra Rika, uma sem experiências, habitando esse corpo, antes dessa minha "eu" que vive em uma morte ocupá-lo? Então, a "eu" antes de acordar e a "eu" depois são seres diferentes. A "eu" nova, sem experiência, seria Furude Rika... A original. Mas a "eu" velha também, não? A "eu" morta que sou... Sim, isso mesmo. Eu não sou Furude Rika. Eu sou o cadáver mental da primeira Rika, eu sou um ser morto.

Eternamente...

* * *

_**N/A: **__Ooooi, tchurma! 8D Bom, em primeiro lugar, sobre quem é a fic? Eu não vou falaaar, porque depende do seu ponto de vista s2_

_Só vou dar uma dica... Uma pessoa (não, eu não sei quem é) deixou uma review na minha fic ruim (que ficou passável porque eu usei o grande método de escrita da Sra. Black) chamada Irmãs Por Um Ano, dizendo que seria legal uma fic que girasse em volta da Bernkastel. Bom, eu não sei muito sobre a de Umineko, já que ela fala muito pouco, mas sei bastante de uma outra (ou seria a mesma?). Bom, se a pessoa não queria uma fic sobre a Bernkastel de higu, eu tô PENSANDO em fazer uma sobre a de umineko, que aparece mais (mas fala menos). Isso é tudo, pessoal!_

_Ah, e eu sei que tem repetições. É de propósito, mas me avisem se acharem que eu exagerei, ok?_

_Essa fic vai ter três capítulos, um sobre cada temporada de higu (higu, o kai e o rei). Eu já escrevi dois deles, incluindo esse, então só falta o último, sobre o rei. Bom, eu pretendo traduzir o jogo, então, mesmo já tendo jogado, eu prefiro traduzir ele antes pra entender melhor ainda e não colocar nada idiota no meio. Também vou assistir o anime, se tiver algo a mais. Acabaram os comentários sobre a fic, yay!_

_Só mais uma coisinha... Reviews, ok? Pelo menos duas reviews ou eu não posto o próximo capítulo. Sim, eu sei que ninguém mais vai deixar review pra não sair o capítulo, mas mesmo assim eu vou ser feliz e sonhar um pouco. Bom, a Muffim pedir umas 30 por capítulo, então eu tô sendo boazinha, certo?_

_... Errado, porque a Muffim é super boa e eu sou ruim, mas mesmo assim._

_See you! ;D_


End file.
